


Singular

by Lexigent



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Sherlock (Ritchie!verse movies), Sherlock/John, This is the last night you'll spend alone/Look me in the eyes so I know you'll know/I'm everywhere/You want me to be"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/gifts).



Holmes secretly counted his blessings as the slight, sun-tanned man he had met the other day at the lab agreed to share the flat with him. His body was still recovering from the shocks of the war but he bore his scars proudly and there was a fire in his eyes that would not be quenched, no matter how great the adversity; and a fierce loyalty and capacity for love even for those who had done him wrong, as his brother's watch, which he still kept, clearly exemplified.

Holmes was sure Watson would make as excellent a companion in the urban jungle of London as on a faraway field of battle, and he could only hope that he would prove himself to be worthy.


End file.
